


Testamony

by thegoldenlife



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Escape, Fluff, Hate to Love, Jealous Tom, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Special Forces, Tears, mention of other characters, trying to escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenlife/pseuds/thegoldenlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please daddy- please don't let them take me away.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Silver2001, who's not an author of ao3 but of wattpad, is my co-author. He comes over to my house to help me write this book and he is amazing! Check him out!
> 
> This is going to be quite an adventure ^^

He had taken care of the young girl as best as he could. His hard work never seemed to pay off or was never appreciated, but going way before that. He was a man of cheerfulness and a friend anybody would wish to have. He use to be the kind of guy who loved to take off into new places - not caring what kind of horror or turmoil his mind seemed to state through. Love was the only thing that made his ice blue eyes twinkle - no one loved him,-.

At least anymore..

 

And slowly, he stopped venturing and started staying indoors, the people he use to dance for and with turned their backs on him, he now dances alone in the rain. Finding someone you put your heart to was never easy. Believing yourself was never easy either - but a single soul never said it wasn't possible.

But for Tom, it was possible. He'd sweat during the hot days and clenched himself in embrace on the cold days, searching for someone he could trust and take care of. The only way he could smile was to find that someone.

It didn't even have to be that kind of love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding love just for it to be taken away wasn't something that would happen to Tom again.

Nothing or no one was ever going to snatch his smile away from him again. No one.

Even though he vowed to never do this, he had no other choice - so he basically took the opportunity under his wing. He signed many applications, went to visit her on the weekdays and she finally was where she was meant to be - home -. He had searched many months for the person and finally found her, a sweet comforting eight year old girl who had eyes greener than oak tree leaves. Her hair was more auburn than Autumn leaves. Her voice was softer than a melody. Finding love just for it to be taken away wasn't something that would happen to Tom again.

And there was no regret in Tom's decision, none when he filled the applications, none for when he took the poor innocent girl as his daughter - his adopted daughter Chloe, who he knew would never leave him behind.

\--

\--

Tom clenched himself tighter as the chill of the air turned his breath into a puff of smoke. The thin jacket he had been wearing didn't help that it felt like he had stepped into a tub of ice. The flat layers of ice coated cement reminding him that it was still winter and that he would get more beach-like weather in two more seasons. Groaning, Tom sped his pace wondering if Chloe was just as cold as he was at the very least. He remembered bundling the child in layers of thin t-shirts and then gave her a sweater while she was complaining about she was too warm while Tom smiled saying "Once you step outside, you're going to be glad I dressed you this way".

Tom loved Chloe more than he loved himself, keeping her well fed, healthy and happy and making sure she got the best out of anything he could offer her. Tom didn't care if he had to spend extra to send her to the best school in the small city, he didn't care if he had to spend extra cents on the best quality gas to get them places. What he cared about was that he provided the best things for not himself but for the eight year old he knew would soon pack her things and head for college and he'd pay for the best one there was. The future was way ahead of them though, she was still in elementary, giving her plenty of time to learn more about how the world around her worked.

Tom stopped in front of the gates of the school not wanting to barge inside like a unsuspecting criminal. Tom always picked her up this way by parking somewhere near the side walks and walks the rest of the way to the school. The final school bell of the day felt Tom's ears as a bunch of children came running outside looking for their parents with huge and naive eyes. Parents around him hugged their children and asked them how their day was, the kids nodding and smiling away to their cars.

The sound of familiar laughter warmed Tom's heart, he knew the laugh from miles. He could hear the laugh over a crowd of over thousands of people.

"Daddy!" The soft but audible voice exclaimed behind Tom. Turning, Tom lifted Chloe off the ground and embraced her lovingly. The young girl squirmed and giggled - folding her tiny arms around Tom's neck and snuggled against his chin. Tom sighed happily as his feet started to move back over to the parked car. Chloe was clutching her backpack lazily, her chest heaving slowly so she could she the puff of her own breath float against the air. Her tiny eyes moved to Tom's moving figure, getting an idea in her head.

"Dad"

"Huh?" Tom looked Chloe in the eyes, wondering if she had something on her mind. It was obvious she did, so he let her back on her feet slowly, preparing himself for whatever was wrong. She stared up at him with innocent eyes as her lips curved up into a sweet smile. "Race you!" She sprinted away without hesitation. Tom blinked -twice- before he realized-

"Hey! You got a head start!" Laughed Tom.

\--

\--

"Dad, if someone took me away___ would you l-look me?" Chloe sounded unsure of her own question as she forked through her food, a frown upon her face. Tom looked bewildered and wide eyed, clearing his throat and took a swig of water to clear the lump in his throat. What made her ask such a question? Of course the answer was -

"Yes" Tom's ice blue eyes darted to his feet instead. Chloe saw this and immediately changed the subject, feeling a pang of guilt wash over her. "I was wondering_if we could go to the local aquarium" Chloe slid her plate away that was infested with untouched salad. Tom looked right at the plate, his lips curving down slightly.

"Greens are good for you" Tom pointed at the plate. Chloe looked and made a grossed out face. "They taste so bland!" Chloe sounded over dramatic, pouting slightly.

"Chloe-please"

"No"

"Chloe_"

"Nah uh!"

Tom sat up quickly walking over to Chloe's seat. Not being able to react fast enough, Tom started to tickle the little girl on her sides. Chloe screeched and started to laugh uncontrollably. Tom giggled himself watching as the girl moved hysterically on her seat.

"O-ok-okay! Okay! I-I'll eat it!" Tom stopped his tickle attack and Chloe's laughs turned into heaves of breath as she reached over to start eating her lettuce.  A sudden succession of shrill rings cuts the silence. Tom jumped up startled while Chloe finished her last leaf of salad, not affected by the obnoxious ring.Tom hesitantly picked it up, hitting talk and tapping his fingers on the desk waiting for the other line to answer. A deep male voice was on the other side.

"Are you Tom Hiddleston?" The deep voice asked, sounding like he was in an empty and dark bathroom.

"Um_ y-yes" A confused Tom stuttered. The other voice inhaled sharply, exhaling softly. "I want her back__"

Tom recoiled. Who was this man talking about? He was almost scared to continue. Put the phone down Tom -end the call before it's too late -

"Who?" Tom knew he sounded pathetic and weak right now, quickly desperate for what and who this mysterious man was talking about.

"Chloe Hiddleston " Tom could feel the color on his face drain, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his heart skipping several beats. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Tom could hear the concern in Chloe's voice room the other side of the room. She was looking straight at him, her hands flat on the glass table and her lips pressed together in a line.

"Nothing sweetheart, go play or something" Tom made sure to draw the phone away from his ear, listening to the man's breathing and the fast footsteps of Chloe going to her room. How the hell did this- monster know about Chloe? Was he after her? Was he the one that made her ask that question at dinner?

What.

What? 

What! What were the answers? Tom trembled like a leaf, lips moving uncontrollably but couldn't find his own voice. Yes, truly pathetic.

"Who_ are you?" He manged to speak, finally. The man laughed, Tom imagining the sickly creature's shoulders heaving and his face crinkled with the passion for -- kidnapping?

"I'm not going to tell you" That was it Tom thought as he slammed the phone back on the receiver. He didn't know why, but he let a sob escape his lips before letting a hot stream of tears take over him. He was broken as he knew the fact that his beloved daughter was not safe and was in danger.

Sad

\--

\--

Rosy eyelids were closed against the dim light of the hallway, her breathing deep and relaxed, not a twitch nor a sound from the small figure except for her soft breathing. Tom's hip rested against the door frame as his shadow was hued against the hall light. His fingers never left the switch as he watched his daughter sleep. He wasn't safe nor was Chloe. It was heartbreakingly true, knowing that your child was in the face of danger. He'd never let Chloe out of his sight if he had too.  


She still had to go to school though and that is what frightened Tom the most knowing that - that man could be anywhere.

Watching.

\--

\--

The sound of bacon sizzled on the griddle, the aroma of fresh squeezed orange juice against thin air. Tom hadn't of smiled since that phone call he unforgettably received last night. He was up last night blocking his caller id from people he didn't know or just meet, locking ever door and window that was in the house and watching Chloe sleep. He didn't want Chloe to go to school, but he didn't want her to have to repeat grades because he was being wimpy or just paranoid.He even tried to better himself by saying "He was a prank caller who not only saw my caller id, but strangely guessed I had a daughter named Chloe!"

Wrong!

 

Prank caller's weren't that chilling and mysterious. Tom's gaze went over to Chloe, who was walking downstairs looking well rested and angelic. "Morning sweetheart" Tom let a smile take over him. He was going to keep her safe even if it meant giving up everything he built up for. Everything he owned didn't matter because Chloe was worth more than gold to him and he'd go insane if he lost her.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Chloe cut through the silence, skipping over to the table and bundled her tiny fingers together patiently waiting for her food to be served. Tom handed Chloe her plate and utensils, avoiding giving her orange juice because one, she hated freshly squeezed and two because she didn't like drinks with her breakfast, pouting that it gave her stomach ache's. 

 

The moment that Tom didn't want to deal with was when he had to part ways with Chloe when he came close to the school gates, seeing her smiling face next to her other friends. He knew full well that he had to drive back home, get ready for work, probably get yelled at for being late, drive back home and prepare dinner, repeat Chloe's bedtime routine and having to do it over and over again until they move, still having to do it when they settle in.  


The sudden urge to snatch Chloe back from the school was painful. Tom wasn't going to be able to sleep - knowing they were being watched.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I'm pretty happy with it :)  
> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Like you know, I love feedback!


End file.
